mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery
Based on Cupcakes Based on Story of the Blanks Miscellaneous solo Apple Bloom grown up.png|A grown-up version of Apple Bloom Apple Bloom by McAwesomeBrony.png|A vector of Apple Bloom. Minecraft Apple Bloom by Yukitoshii.png|Apple Bloom, Pixel art Apple Bloom Cutie Mark guess.png|Apple Bloom Cutie Mark Guess Apple Bloom Derelle.jpeg|Apple Bloom Derelle Apple Bloom Game Boy Color.png|Apple Bloom's Game Boy Color. Sad Apple Bloom.jpeg|A sad Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Tumblr.jpg|Apple Bloom dressed elegantly Creepybloom by Kloudmutt.jpg|Apple bloom's creepy version Creepybloom Apple Bloom's Appleheart by GlamourKat.jpg|A speculated cutie mark Adult Apple Bloom by CATCHMAN.png|Another speculated cutie mark Apple Bloom stylized wallpaper.png|Apple Bloom Wallpaper Apple Bloom painting an apple.png|Apple Bloom, painting a picture of an apple, since it appears painting is her cutie mark. Apple Bloom's face.png|Apple Bloom's cute face Apple Bloom wallpaper.png Apple Bloom derelle by MoonGazePonies.png Apple Family Station by AgryX.png|Stained glass window design Allpe Bloom wallpaper by artist-tzolkine.png|Apple Bloom wallpaper fan art by tzolkine. foal applebloom.jpg|Apple bloom tuckered out after a long day. applebloom_and_applebloom_by_hampshireukbrony.png|Apple Bloom eating apples with her pony counterpart apple_bloom__equestria_girls_clothing_by_zacatron94-d6xvom6.png|Apple Bloom wears her casual clothing. Apple Bloom.jpg|Humanized Apple Bloom with crayons Apple Bloom c.jpg|Apple Bloom as a centaurette Apple_Bloom_with_an_Apple.png|Apple Bloom with an apple on her head. Miscellaneous with others Apple family applebucking.png|Apple Bloom tries her hoof at applebucking - with no luck. Helping are her family members Applejack and Big Mac. Meanwhile, at the Barn.jpeg|Apple Bloom with her sister, Applejack. Applejack playing Apple Bloom.jpg|Applejack as Apple Bloom's sister and Baby Apple Bloom as Applejack's sister. Applejack with Apple Bloom.jpeg CMC Balance.jpg|Apple Bloom on the bottom of the stack Cutie Mark Crusaders by GlamourKat.jpg|Apple Bloom marveling at Scootaloo's cutie mark 183441 - apple bloom artist-Holivi cheerilee cmc Cutie Mark Crusaders scootaloo Sweetie Belle.jpg|''MLP'' by Holivi With you forever by Paraderpy.png|Art by Paraderpy Cutie Mark Crusaders Z by KP-ShadowSquirrel.jpg|A grown-up Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle Cutie Mark Crusaders custom OOAK.jpg|Custom CMC toys Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|Inside the bus with Spike, all the other ponies and their pets Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Ponies on the Beach by sakurakaijuu.jpg|At the beach with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Fluttershy Applejack and Big Macintosh look at baby Apple Bloom.png|Baby Apple Bloom CMC Chemical Mixture Cross by dshou.jpg|Meeting your gender swapped self must be strange; Apple Bloom seems happy, though The Cutie Mark Cavaliers by dw1482.png|Now, though, she seems weirded out ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Apple Bloom cowering from zombies Twilight Sparkle saving private Bloom.jpg|Apple Bloom needed to saved by Captain Twilight Sparkle and their friends. Cutie Mark Crusaders Transformers.png|Transform and find those marks! CMC corrupted.png|CMC corrupted by unknow artist. CMC Doesn't deserve a facehoof.jpg censored.jpg|pottybloom kissme.jpg|I Like me applebloom and flanny.jpg|WOW! CMC and Fluttershy background wallpaper by artist-mrbeattyjr.png|CMC and Fluttershy background wallpaper fan art by mrbeattyjr. Screwed.jpg Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Nyx Beach fun by Adiwan.png Tcmccover2.png Mlp-my-little-pony-CMC-babs-seed-477173.jpeg|The Crusaders as of Season 3 4 CMC by ShiverBear.png My Little Investigations Cutscene 1 by Rautakoura.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing.jpg|Dancing Enjoying milkshakes with Babs Seed.png|Having milkshakes with her cousin Babs Seed Vocaloid cosplay.png|Vocaloid cosplay (Luka Bloom) Ponies Tonight theme song intro (Muppets Tonight theme song parody).png|Apple Bloom whistling part of the intro in the 'Ponies Tonight' Theme Song intro My Little Investigations True Blue Scootaloo cover by Rautakoura.png We are cmc by hoyeechun.png|Cool CMCs Christmas in Manehatan by GigaSparkle.jpg AU- Still Best Friends by schwarzekatze4.png Cutie Mark Crusader Explosion-mancers by 1n33d4hug.jpg Dreams of a Foal by 1n33d4hug.png Cutscene 18 Group Photo by Rautakoura.png Cutscene 17.5 Cutie Mark Crusaders comedians! by Rautakoura.png The Cutie Mark Crusader ballerinas.jpg|Humanized CMCs as ballerinas The Cutie Mark Crusaders with their items.jpg|Humanized CMCs from the young girl customizer Sailor Mini Moon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|The CMCs with some non-MLP characters Pony Partners 2.png|Apple Bloom's Pony Partner Hula demonstration at sunset.jpg|Watching Pinkie and Cadence dancing in the hula party Past Sins chapter 9 artwork.png Past Sins chapter 8 artwork.png Cutie Mark Crusaders by VoxelFyre.png|Getting to finally show their new cutie marks to Babs Seed A time for joy by MetalMane.png|Older versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike Category:Official character galleries